


【光初代】休憩

by White_lie12



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top ! warrior of light
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12
Summary: 是all初代前提的光初代啊18，第二人称，感觉有不少劝退因素，包括但不限于双性、黑化、加雷马皇族三批提及、强制、身体改造、道具、放置、舔天眼、排泄控制，以及挺怪的关系理解，大概可以概括为你吃那个人的醋，还有一点时间穿越操作但因为是为了车服务所以没搞逻辑，剧情逻辑同理，总之请慎重决定要不要看吧jpg『亚马乌罗提很美，但这里从来没有成为过你的故乡，你也永远不可能是他的故人。你不希求和他的未来，只想要他「看」的是你。』
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 17





	【光初代】休憩

爱梅特赛尔克正在睡觉。

他合着眼，呼吸平稳，身上随意地披着一张毯子，小腿和锁骨裸露在外，遍布粗暴的性爱痕迹。

你走进去的时候，看到的就是这样一副画面。

你从加雷马人独有的那只天眼开始，用指尖描摹过他的鼻尖和嘴唇，接着向下，掠过脖颈和其上的喉结，手掌在毯子里贴上他的腹部，为有些黯淡的白圣石注入以太，它被包裹在一个本不该存在的脆弱器官里。

爱梅特赛尔克猝然睁开了眼，他张大嘴，无声而剧烈地痉挛着，直到你结束才瘫软下身体，眼珠略微朝你的方向转动了一下。有些干裂的嘴唇动了动，最后还是什么都没有说，只是泄出一连串暗哑的呻吟。

“早上好，”你说，“不打算感谢我一下吗，我可是帮你清理了身体，让你能好好睡了一觉。”

他在几次喘息后缓过来一点，用金色的双眼对你笑了一下，讽刺意味的。好吧，你承认，你是这个计划里的一员，甚至你大概可能也许是策划者。但你认为他确实应该感谢你，毕竟那个压抑太久的帝国皇帝和他的神经质儿子在折腾人这件事上可没有“度”这个概念。

你掀开毯子，抚摸着他被凌虐过度的两个穴口，其中一个甚至不久前才刚刚出现在他身上，你不禁感叹于帝国对亚拉戈生物技术研究的精湛。爱梅特赛尔克只是沉默地看着你，好像这具躯体如何改造、他经历过的以及将要经历的对待通通与他没有关系。

你不喜欢他这副冷淡的样子。

你把手指插进那个红肿得更厉害一点的雌穴搅动几下，那里便流出一股水来，你想起芝诺斯和你提过的一种还在实验期的药水，用来增强一具身体的性欲，让人被稍微撩拨就想要得不行，欲望还会随着高潮的次数而越来越强，但他和你说的时候后者还只是理论——身体的敏感度可以轻易调整，但要做到靠不停地高潮让人变得淫荡不已，在技术层面上还是有点困难的。看来他直接拿爱梅特赛尔克来做试验了，而且效果还过得去。  
你在里面又捅了一会儿，淫液也越来越多，他应该已经很想要了，你能看到爱梅特赛尔克的眼里腾起一层雾，他试图并拢腿，但被你拦住了，你按住他的腿，低声警告：“别乱动...你也不想再体验一次刚才那个吧？”  
他果然停下了动作，但你其实并没有在他眼里看到恐惧，或是其他面对威胁时应当显露的情绪，给你的感觉就像他只是想少一个麻烦而已。他闭了一下眼，慢吞吞地在淫靡的水声里开口，这是你今天听到他说的第一句话，不知道是不是昨天被那两个加雷马人折腾得太过，嗓子还是哑的。

“你知道...嗯...啊...我的..暗之力..比你的光要多吧？”

他甚至没有试图忍耐呻吟和喘息，好像那些插在语句里的暧昧声音是再寻常不过的东西。

“你尽可以用这种方式惩...唔...惩罚我....”他的喘息随着你动作的加快而变得急促，却还有力气挑起一边的眉毛看你，被汗水沾湿的几缕白发就正黏在那一侧的额头上，“...不过...等光之力消耗完毕...你又打算用什么东西来控制住我呢？”

“所以我会尽量确保每一分光之力都被用在合适的地方。”你回答他，手指向雌穴的更深处摸去，隔着子宫口戳弄了一下里面的白圣石，爱梅特赛尔克的冷笑被扭曲成了一声混杂着愉悦的惨叫，这么强烈的刺激，他应该高潮了。

你心里确实不像你表现出来的这么游刃有余。帝国那对父子没少用他子宫里的东西折磨他，短短几天内两次为白圣石充能，这已经消耗了你相当多的光之力，要恢复还要好一阵子，他说的是实话，如果你们拼个鱼死网破，最后赢的人不会是你。

如果现在你在那个吸收了所有光的状态就好了...事情好像就不会发生在合适的时间地点。但是没有办法，你们谁也没想到他会利用冥界的力量回到这个时空，不得不利用水晶塔紧急制定新的计划，还好这一切顺利，让你到得比他早一点，有足够的时间安排一切。

爱梅特赛尔克也应当看出了你的虚张声势才是，却不知为何对此放任了。说起来你也不知道他回到这里的目的是什么，但你觉得到现在这个地步，问或者不问都无关紧要了。

瓦厉斯和芝诺斯对他在先的侵犯没有让你感到扫兴，你早就清楚活了一万两千年的人不会在性的欢愉上委屈自己，所以也不差这两个，只是新生雌穴的第一次被他人夺去让你有点不虞，但他被彻底玩得熟透的样子确实让你方便很多。

你转而去探无影后面的穴，前面高潮了一次而已，那里居然也已经湿了，该说药效确实不错吗，还是在加雷马被那两个人喂得太好了，已经开始食髓知味？你懒得去猜，只全心全意地感到可惜，你只有一根阴茎，不能同时填满这两个洞。

你已经硬了，爱梅特赛尔克还疲软着，看来是昨天被迫射了太多，无影的身体都有点过载...你还真是有点好奇他们的花样了。不过平心而论，就算他前面的这根东西被彻底玩坏你也不会为之惋惜，你觉得他用后面就够了，两个洞还不够他高潮的吗？

你只是略微摸了摸就退了出来，今天你的主餐是他的雌穴。这次你没有急着把手指放进去，而是拨开他湿淋淋的阴唇，捻上他的阴蒂。无影猛地吸了一口气，看来还没有适应这新生器官为他带来的新奇快感。显然他的这个地方也被好好开发过了，现在仍然肿胀着，随着你的捻弄而愈加挺立，你想或许应该给他戴上一个小夹子，反正你从帝国皇宫顺走了不少小玩意。

那么乳粒上也应该戴上——它们不知道什么时候挺立了起来，皇太子曾经想把那里改造成能产奶的柔软乳房，但因为子宫里白圣石的影响而不得不作罢，但从你看到的痕迹来看，他还是没有放过他的乳粒。

你的思绪飘得有点远，再回过神来时他差点就又要高潮了。你及时住了手，爱梅特赛尔克那对眉毛扭曲得更加厉害了，不满地看向你。

“再等一等。”

你的东西插进去的时候异常顺利，湿润紧窒的肉壁不知廉耻地吸着你，快感让你头皮发麻，不得不缓一下以避免直接就丢人地射出来。爱梅特赛尔克显然并不满意你的停顿，毕竟从昨晚被你带走到现在为止，他都没能被好好插过，似乎是忍无可忍，他开始小幅度地在你的性器上磨蹭自己。  
你不希望他变成那种只会渴求被肏干的东西，加雷马皇帝也再三向你保证过，他们的药剂会尽最大能力保留他的理智。你感受着阴茎被软肉包裹蹭动的快感，觉得爱梅特赛尔克这个人实在是非常...有趣。他似乎并不在乎自己的处境有多糟糕，总之先解决当下的问题。

你差点忘了，他确实不应当在意，他只是这副皮囊里的寄宿者，是强塞进人皮容器的庞大怪物，没那么容易被你们弯折神智。而且你们都清楚，现在这样荒唐的情境也维持不了多久，按照逻辑，如果你们做的这些事没有改变时空，不久后的将来你仍然会被水晶公召唤，拯救第一世界，用那些光杀死他。

但至少现在你还有一些时间...这是你偷来的。

或者，一切事情都不按照你的逻辑发展也是有可能的。

话说回来，你觉得爱梅特赛尔克可能并不认为现在的处境是一种折磨，不说他毫无屈辱或者痛苦（当然是生理之外）的神情，在第一世界听过他的讲述后，你认为应该没有什么会比他长久以来所遭受的更折磨人了。

“...很疲惫吧。”

你感叹一句，终于在他的低吟中动作起来，你不知道他的敏感度被催化到哪种程度了，但应当不低，因为插了没几下他的雌穴就颤抖着喷出一股水来，浇在你的龟头上，你在淫靡的气味里加大了顶弄的力度，撞上他的宫口，顶出一声痛呼，很快就不会疼了，你对他说，虽然他可能也并不在乎这些疼痛。

你说的是实话，他的身体已经很善于感受快感，很快那些疼痛就会被盖下去，即使是子宫里被白圣石戳弄的刺激也只会让他获得加倍的快感。

“啊啊....啊....”

到你终于射出来的时候他又潮吹了一次，你退出来，爱梅特赛尔克的双腿敞开着，精液缓慢从他红肿的雌穴里流出来。但他看起来并不满足，毕竟从始至终你都没有给他后面喂过什么东西，雌穴的几次高潮只会让那里的难耐更加尖锐。

“...后面。”他闭着眼对你说，这种语气...像是加雷马皇帝普通地吩咐仆从为他换衣。

“什么？”你问他。

他皱了皱眉——你真的很喜欢他那对眉毛——声音湿乎乎的，还带着刚刚高潮过的倦怠：“进来，这不就是你想要的吗？”

你觉得真是过分，这明明是他想要的...虽然你也确实想要就是了。你抬起他的腿，把已经又硬起的阴茎对准他的后穴，这里的进入就不像前面那么顺利，毕竟不是天生用来接纳性器的器官，好在药水的作用下这里的肠道也可以自动分泌淫液，让你省了润滑之类的麻烦。

全部进去之后他长长地呻吟一声，看来是真的馋了很久，你试探着用性器在滑腻的穴肉里四处碾磨几下，轻而易举地找到了他的前列腺，然后你抵在那里，慢条斯理地顶弄。你用一只手按着他，在他打着颤的声音里把另一只手的手指埋入他满是白浊的阴唇，指尖掐弄起他的阴蒂。

他的上半身绷直了一瞬，发出一声哀鸣，很快又因为酸软而落回到床垫上，前后一起袭来的快感过于强烈，你看到他的手揪紧了毯子和被单，这下子他终于硬了。

你只有一只手可以帮你固定住无影，所以你没有做太大的动作，而是小幅度地抽动，让你的阴茎反复碾磨着他的前列腺和敏感不已的内壁，他被流窜在神经里的过度快感逼得仰起头，断断续续地呻吟着，朝你露出脆弱的脖颈。你的阴囊反复击打在他的臀肉上，那里已经开始发红发热，这快感对你来说也是无与伦比的，你掐着他大腿根部的手指把那处的皮肤按得凹陷，明天可能要青紫了。

无影的双腿素来是隐藏在厚重的裙摆下的，偶尔，他朝你背过身，漫不经心地摆一摆手时你会遐想其下的春色，遐想他的裙摆里或许再没有衣裤的遮盖，走动间他的性器或否与大腿摩擦，在你看不到的地方微微挺立。

现在这双腿搭在你的肩上，赤裸在你面前，朝你打开，丰腴而柔软。你的手指陷入肌肤里，性器嵌入他的后穴，让他快乐。

你在射出来时狠狠掐了一下他的阴蒂，他彻底失了声，前端无力地射出稀薄的精液——他的三处性器官同时高潮了。

你把他扶起，拥到怀里，有一下没一下地轻抚着他的脊背，他的双眼对着你，但瞳孔涣散，你知道高潮的尖锐快感仍然残留在他身上，于是你轻轻舔了舔他额上的天眼。

“..！”

他的瞳孔猛地收缩，在你怀里剧烈挣动了一下，可惜他高潮了太多次的身体已经彻底瘫软，你的手臂更加用力地环住他，揉弄他腰身上浅浅的凹陷，他想逃避这种可怖的快感，无力地偏开头，你并不着急，慢条斯理地用唇舌追上他，舔弄那处浅白色的凸起，他起初还能挣扎，但几下过后就没了力气，只是瘫在你怀里，随着你舌尖的滑动而一下下地颤抖与呻吟，像一条从海里被捞到岸上的鱼。

你最终放过他时他已经完全没有了力气，你喂给他一些水，他闭着眼吞了下去，径直沉入了睡眠。  
你在他熟睡时用湿毛巾敷衍地为他擦洗身体，但没有清理掉你留在他身体里的精液。你把一个跳蛋塞进他的雌穴，还有后穴里的假阳具，他没有醒，只是眉毛纠起又舒展开，本能地夹紧穴里的东西。

你在他旁边浅睡了一觉。

你醒来时窗外刚刚发白，爱梅特赛尔克不知道什么时候换了个姿势，无害而安静地朝你的方向侧躺着，看来已经适应了身体里的东西。严格来说这是你第一次与他同床共枕，一睁眼就看到他近在咫尺的浓密睫毛，甚至让你生出一种你们是普通情侣的错觉。

你估计昨晚喂给他的水应当已经被消化，便揉弄一下他小腹，膀胱应该在的位置，他立刻就醒了，在看到你的那一刻有点恍惚，你感觉他应该做了个不错的梦。  
他没有说话，似乎是在确认目前的状态，也有可能，你在心里想，他会不会也产生和你一样的错觉呢？

但你心里清楚，就算在他的错觉里，那个对象也不是你。他每次看向你的眼神都是在透过你看另一个人，另一个和曾经的你一样热忱的人，所以你选择把那样的自己掐灭了，不再展现于他眼前。你知道他在期盼着什么，所以自从到了这里来，你从未唤过他的真名。

你永远也不可能成为他所怀念的那个人，也不想成为。你记得你是谁，记得你如何坐着颠簸的陆行鸟车来到艾欧泽亚，如何磕磕绊绊跌跌撞撞地走到现在，记得你得到过的，更记得你失去的，你也有你背负的、不能轻易抹去的东西。

亚马乌罗提很美，但这里从来没有成为过你的故乡，你也永远不可能是他的故人。

你不希求和他的未来，只想要他「看」的是你。

“早上好，”你主动说，“今天会更难过一点，希望你准备好了。”

他略微挑了一下眉毛，并不是不相信你的话，更像是想看看你会让这具躯体难过到什么地步。  
你握住他的阴茎撸动了几下，那里很快就硬了起来。接着你取出一个连接软管的尿道控制器，把细长的管子对准他的尿道口，毫无预警地捅了进去。  
这应该挺疼的，他没能控制住自己的痛呼，你缓慢把细管推到最深处，拧紧开关，确认自己堵死了他的发泄渠道。

“真是...想不到大英雄...这么擅长这些小玩意啊...”他喘息着轻讽，你又压了一下他的小腹，他便知趣地不说话了。按照你的计划，他的膀胱已经被尿液撑得涨大，现在正压迫着雌穴深处的敏感点，让他无时无刻不沉浸在绵长细碎的快感与磨人的尿意中。他看得出来你无意让他现在解放，就也放弃了用言语使你改变主意，只是粗重地喘息。  
接着你拨开他的阴唇，露出阴蒂，把一个小夹子扣上去，夹子的边缘被你做过特殊处理，并不尖锐，确保他不会因为这里过度的快感而失去对身上其他敏感点的感知。爱梅特赛尔克在夹子响起“咔哒”一声时狠狠打了个颤，开始发出你最喜欢的那种满是情欲的呻吟。最后你用一条贞操带把他的两个穴锁住，和上面那些魔导小玩意不同，这是你在黄金港的花街买来的，用了特殊加工过的蚕丝，轻薄而坚韧，不必担心外力的破坏。

你打量他一下，觉得差不多了，便启动了他身体深处的两个玩具。

“你——啊...啊啊...呃..啊.....”

他的身体僵了一下，然后在前后多重快感的夹击下剧烈扭动起来，你之前没有把跳蛋放在最深处，而是略微朝外一点，保证它的震动能被传导到阴蒂夹上，后面那根假阴茎倒是抵着他的前列腺，但你估计他再高潮几次，肠壁里其他地方的敏感度也就不差多少了，或者那个点也会一起再敏感个几倍？  
你没有去按住他，任凭他在旁边挣扎，反正他无法逃离剧烈的快感。你看到他不由自主地把手伸到下体，却碍于贞操带而无法取出里面嗡嗡作响着折磨他的东西，只能徒劳地隔着蚕丝在穴口抓挠，一次又一次被逼上高潮。

“呃啊...啊...啊——啊”

“这是我给你的...”

你低声说着，凑过去吻他，用力咬破了他的嘴唇，血腥味在你们两个人唇间弥漫开来，而他恍若未闻，在没有尽头的快感里颤栗。那个人会像你一样，把他送到别人床上，被改造、被折磨，又亲自把他逼到这样的地步吗？

如果不会，那你现在应该是胜利者了。

你把他留在床上，去买了些食物和水，为了防止出什么岔子你还特意在出门前为他子宫里的白圣石多注入了些以太——那时候他已经发不出声音了，徒劳地在几个敏感点一起被刺激的快感中痉挛。

你哼着歌回来时他身上那片蚕丝制的贞操带已经被他的淫液湿透了，插着细管的龟头也渗出了一点液体，要不是你提前堵住，这里应该已经失禁了好几次。

你扭动尿道控制器的开关，让他射出一些精液和尿液，毕竟你也不想这么快就把他的这里搞出问题。他似乎在排泄时找回一点理智，头部细微地扭动一下，不知道是不是要看向你，你随手调了一下档数，他就又被铺天盖地的快感淹没了。

你坐了一阵，欣赏他已经无力挣扎，只能蜷起脚趾承受快感的躯体。如果就这样给他穿好衣服，带他出门，扶着他漫步在水晶都的街道上，仅凭外表恐怕没人会想到他的身体里被你封了这么多的小道具，无时无刻不在享受高潮与快感。  
在他不知道第多少次高潮后，你鼓起勇气，把他的脸扳向自己，爱梅特赛尔克的目光轻飘飘地落在你脸上。

——那是与他每一次看向你时一模一样的目光。

你的大脑像是被什么东西抽了一鞭子，你感到窒息，肺部发紧，你应该意识到的，他可以接受那个人对他做任何事情...无论你做什么，只要你身上还带着那十四分之八的灵魂，他那双眼所看的就不会是你。命运在你身上投下一个巨大的古代人身影，而你如何努力奔跑也无法挣脱。真可笑，你明明什么都没做错...只是因为几块灵魂碎片，你就永久失去了爱梅特赛尔克爱上「你」的可能性。

真是没有道理。

你再度找回理智时他的贞操带已经被你拆了下来，你扯出他雌穴里还在震动的跳蛋，丢到一旁，换成自己的阴茎狠狠地撞进去。他的嘴微张着，被撞出沙哑而急促的呻吟，或许是你的幻觉，你好像看到他沾了血的唇角扯起一点弧度。

但很快你就再难以在他的脸上找到情欲之外的东西了，你盯着他涣散而迷乱的双眼，伏在他身上疯狂而绝望地抽出和插入，你的右侧脸颊上有一道冰凉而湿润的东西滑了下来，滴到他赤裸的胸膛上。

下一秒，你感到一只温暖的手掌落在你的脑后，笼住你柔软的短发，近乎轻柔地拨弄了一下。

你一边耸动腰身，一边怀疑这触感是否真实，但那只手分明还停留在你的颈后，你真的很久、很久没有被别人这么...安抚过了。

爱梅特赛尔克怎么可能会这么做呢，他没有理由也不应该有力气，也许，你想，也许你已经彻底疯了。

然后你听到他的一声叹息。

“...你也好好休息一下吧。”

你直到最后也没有唤他哈迪斯。


End file.
